Why can't we just be friends?
by Riayna Darkheart
Summary: Rated T for safety. Staring my OC Amaya. When Amaya has lost all, what happens next? Where does Deidara fit into this mess?
1. The begining

**While waiting for inspiration to once again strike me I decided to write this. I hope people enjoy this. Also, this isn't going to be long. Unless I get a lot of reviews expect only 3 to 4 more chapters.**

It was summertime. That was when it all began. It seemed that everything was normal. However, in the blink of an eye, everything changed.

*flashback*

Amaya had just finished training in the fields. As she walked back to her house, she heard something. At first she froze, listening carefully for signs of danger. Nothing. Deciding it was only her imagination, she continued walking.

When she made it back to her house, she relaxed her senses. She went to check on her younger sister, Kagami. She was found fast asleep in her bed. _Snap._ The noise came from outside. Amaya quietly made her way down the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw someone. She picked up a kunai before masking her chakra signature to elude detection. Her body and mind were fully alert. Her heartbeat was racing.

Amaya hid behind a wall. She could sense her intruders chakra just around the corner. In a split second, she ran from her hiding place. Her enemy was caught completely off guard. Once he registered the sudden appearance of the girl, she attacked full force. A fight with many twist and turns ensued. However, the intruder was just a common thief. Amaya quickly disposed of him.

It seemed as though something was amiss. Not only did no one know of their location, but if anyone tried they would have triggered at least one of the traps. She had set up traps so that it completely surrounded the area around the house. Most of them were bombs, which were camouflaged. There were so many that only a ninja of the highest level would be able to get past them. How did a common thief get in?

A horrified scream interrupted her thoughts. _Damn, there were more_ she thought. The most alarming part was that it seemed to have come from Kagami's room.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. The promise

**Hello everyone! Happy night after Halloween! Sorry this took so long. I've been a bit preoccupied with my other story and 2 others I want something of a head start on before posting. Thank you so much for the wonderful and advice filled review Oooh. I made me happy to find that at least someone isn't lazy in the world. Once a week is a bit hard with school. High school is harder than I thought. I will not update for a long while. However, on January 6th, both of my stories will be immediatly updated with an incredible 3 chapters EACH. I hope this chapter makes you happy. REVIEW! Yes, there is going to be a flashback in a flashback. Weird, ehh. Italics= thoughts.**

*Last time*

A horrified scream interrupted her thoughts. _Damn, there were more_ she thought. The most alarming part was that it seemed to have come from Kagami's room.

* * *

Amaya rushed back up the stairs. _Please, let her be alright, please__. _When she reached the top of the staircase, the door to Kagami's room was open. There was no one there. _Shoot, how could I let this happen to her, she's just a kid. _Amaya looked around. On the floor she found the pendant she had recently given her sister for her 7th birthday. She had seen a merchant selling them and decided to 'borrow' one. It was a heart shaped stone that opened up and had a picture of them together. Now, a large crack ran down the center, drawing a line between her sister and her. On the bed, she saw there was a small note. It read:

Amaya,

We are sure you are aware of what has happened. If you ever wish to see your dear sister, Kagami, again, meet our representatives at the bridge of heaven and earth in 2 days at dusk. Until then, your sister is safe. And if you fail to show yourself by the given day and time…. you know what will be done. We will be waiting.

-

Akatsuki

_Akatsuki, where have I heard of them before?_ The name meant something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that it gave her a bad feeling. Choosing to focus on the situation at hand, she pushed her feelings aside. Usually, she listened to her instincts, and right now they were screaming 'Warning. Danger. Danger.' but she had no choice. Kagami meant the world to her, and she would NEVER abandon her. After all, she had made a promise, and was intent on keeping it.

* flashback*

It was raining outside. Amaya and her sister had no choice but to lay low in a nearby cave. The rain went on for hours, and Amaya was beginning to fear detection so close to her home. As if reading her thoughts, a group of Anbu black ops began an attack. At first, they stayed far away and launched a shower of kunai. Grabbing her sister, who was five at the time, she ran out into the rain.

Now a little closer, she could see 5 Anbu in the distance. There were to many to make a run for it. She put her sister down, just as one of them launched a Water Dragon Jutsu at her. She countered with a jutsu of her own, the Fierce Wind Jutsu. The dragon was caught in the air current Amaya had made. She quickly channeled that current and flung the dragon right back at the squad. While they were caught in the attack yelled "Run! Get out of here while you still can." to her sister.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, just run"

"No! I won't leave you!" Tears were rolling down her face.

The jutsu had subsided. A kunai knife came flying out of the distance, straight towards Kagami. She countered it with a shuriken she had been holding. Amaya was enraged at this. How dare they try and harm her! An enormous strength emerged from within Amaya. With a blinding speed, she charged one of the Anbu. As she came close, he unleashed a fire style jutsu on her. She jumped, and using the wind as a boost, narrowly made it above the flames. Taking out a kunai from her pocket, she continued forward.

Just as she was about to strike, she changed direction and slew the Anbu to her left. At the same instance, the flames from the other Anbu's jutsu grew out of control and, guided by the wind, formed two tornados which encased two more anbu, thus killing them as well.

There were only two left. Sensing the danger, they began to retreat. As if she would let them. They were fleeing in the direction of the house. With a few quick handsigns, she focused the air into very strong blades. She used them to cut down some trees, which came crashing down on the two Anbu black ops. They were dead.

Scared, Kagami shut her eyes. Sure they struck first, but this was too much. She didn't want them to die. She felt it was her fault, because she didn't listen and stayed. Perhaps if she had run, none of this wouldn't have happened. She broke down crying, unable to speak.

Sensing this, Amaya went over to her sister. She hated to see her in pain. She put her arm around her, and held her tightly, as if letting go meant losing her forever. Kagami slowly began to calm down. After she had relaxed a bit, they went back in the cave, and continued to wait out the storm.

When the storm let up, it was early into the next day. Her sister still asleep, Amaya crept out of the cave to bury the bodies. Once the gruesome task was done, she said a prayer for them, before heading back to her sister. Surprisingly, her sister was up, waiting for her.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Nowhere in particular, just for a walk." Amaya lied. It would be wrong to bring up the events of yesterday.

"Phew. For a second I thought you left me." she said. She gave a small smile, obviously fake. After a moment, it turned into a frown. When it looked like she was going to cry again, Amaya calmly spoke.

"Never. I would never leave you. Not for anything in the world. And I promise" Amaya took her sister's hand "that if something should ever happen again, I'll be there for you; just as you were there for me."

*end flashback*


	3. Closing in

**Hi. As I promised the three chapters. Please note all flashbacks have ended. It's still going to be past tensed cause that's my writing style but there are no flashbacks for a while. The time is the present and I hope you enjoy. This is part of a triple update. I will not do all three in one day, sorry. But I have found reasons to do otherwise. If you must know, please consult me through PM or review. Please read and review. Reviews are appreciated. I would also like to know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcomed. However, please restrain from flames. If you do not like this look somewhere else. Thank you.**

* * *

(Periods are fun)

"Phew. For a second I thought you left me." she said. She gave a small smile, obviously fake. After a moment, it turned into a frown. When it looked like she was going to cry again, Amaya calmly spoke.

"Never. I would never leave you. Not for anything in the world. And I promise" Amaya took her sister's hand "that if something should ever happen again, I will be there for you; just as you were there for me."

*end flashback*

* * *

Amaya was set on keeping her promise. She quickly gathered her weapons, kunai, paper bombs, food pills, and her sister's pendant. She decided to take a look around the perimeter of the house, to see how the intruder got in. After circling the area, she was puzzled. Nothing had been touched. Everything was as she left it.

It was if he or she came out of thin air. Deciding that it was no longer safe to stay in a discovered location, she disarmed the bomb web around her house. No need to attract attention while she was gone. She could imagine a ninja tripping and setting off the explosives. Not a good thing.

Anbu would swarm and investigate the location, and the last thing she needed was unwanted company. When she decided she was ready to set out, she took one last look at the notice.

_Meet our representatives at the bridge of heaven and earth in 2 days at dusk. Until then, your sister is safe._

It would take her a full day and a half running nonstop to get there. However, she was sure that they would be waiting there for her, and that she needed to conserve energy, lest there be a fight. Calculating how much energy she would expend and how she would pace herself, she decided to head out immediately.

She would travel full speed to a determined half way mark. It should take her most of the first day. Then she would rest for an hour to regain strength before continuing. From that point on she would travel a little slower, taking precaution to remain silent and undetected. If they were waiting for her, she had to be careful not to make too much of a scene.

What if they were planning to ambush her when she arrived? She didn't want to waste anymore time thinking, so she sped up and reached her top speed, which was really fast.

*night of day one*

It was getting cold out. The trees were blocking out what was left of the moonlight. Amaya stopped. She had been traveling non-stop. She checked her surroundings. There were no signs of enemy ninja. She also heard what sounded like a stream.

That indicated she was at the three fourth's mark. She had traveled considerably farther than she would have thought she could. But now she had to be on guard. They could be watching her from the shadows or the area could be rigged with traps. Well, the traps were of no threat to her. She had enough experience with them since she had to set up so many herself.

However, the Akatsuki were known to be incredibly skilled ninja of the highest bounty. They were probably in the shadows, undetectable by ninja of her own level. She took a moment to think about how she would act if she were to engage them in battle. Since they picked the location they had an advantage over her. If she were to meet them, she would need to survey the area while remaining undetected.

This way, worse comes to worse, she would have an escape route to rely on. Fighting was not an option. At least on their turf, she would die almost immediately. They most certainly picked a terrain they were accustomed to. She at least needed to know which way to flee and maybe figure out where the representatives may have come from. A surprise attack seemed reckless in their own lair. So much for that plan. As time passed she began to wonder. What would he have done in this situation?


End file.
